These Moments
by Karrissarella
Summary: Musashi realizes just how lucky she is, even though she has so little. Kojiro/Musashi fluff!


Title: These Moments.

Author: Karrissarella

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Summary: Musashi realizes just how lucky she is, even though she has so little. Kojiro/Musashi fluff!

* * *

Musashi's/Jessie's P.O.V.

It had been years since we had quit Team Rocket. After a while, it just wasn't worth all the thunderbolts, gust attacks, and flamethrowers that had been directed to us. We quit the team after Kojiro proposed the idea (imagine that, him actually thinking), and we found a small cottage that we could afford until we got enough of our savings up to get a decent apartment.

Things were rough when we first got out of the force, unemployment had kicked in majorly. I had only scored a job as a waitress at a fairly new, unknown restaurant and tips weren't exactly flying in huge amounts. Kojiro got a job in a factory, just assembling toys and that didn't get very much pay either. He had been laid off once or twice, but miraculously always called back in.

We had run into a few obstacles that had made us lose some large amounts of money. I had to get an abortion twice, just because we could barely afford to keep Nyasu and our Pokemon alive. It hurt me to have to kill Kojiro Jr and Yuki, but it had to be done. That's money for baby formula, bottles, clothes, stuff we didn't have the money for. Kojiro offered to ask his parents, but I had too much pride to let him.

Kojiro spent most of his savings on the beautiful engagement ring he bought me when he proposed to me outside our small cottage under the stars. Our wedding wasn't much, just a court marriage. Easy and affordable. Kojiro didn't invite his family to it, and I had no family and lost my childhood best friend to Team Rocket, not that Cassidy would even consider coming.

We had our problems, conflicts just like every other married couple. We had already spats when we were just best friends. Why did I think getting married to him would make it better? We had gotten a separation after two years of being together. We did get back together, though we had come clean to Kojiro's family about our marriage, our problems, and they offered to pay for our marriage counseling which Kojiro had already accepted the offer.

I still a waitress, and I wasn't expecting to see the twerps at a table I was assigned at work today. Though, I had only saw Satoshi and the red-haired girl that always hung around with him. I gulped my pride, smiled my waitress smile and greeted them with a: "Hello, my name is Musashi, and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

The red-head rose her eyebrow, "you look familiar, somehow." They probably hadn't recognized me 'cause I now wear my ponytail loosely for work, and usually I just don't have the energy to put my hair up the way it was in my teen years.

"Oh?" Was the only answer I responded with. Satoshi tilted his head, trying to see what the girl had seen. "hey, yeah…aren't you Jessibelle?" I cringed at the name, and meekly shot a glare at the raven-haired twerp. Kasumi, was her name, had took a second glance at me, "It's Musashi!"

I let out a sigh, "yes, it's me. Have you decided on your drinks?" I asked impatiently, knowing I needed to keep my temper at the restaurant as my boss had reminded me several times in the past.

I felt my foot itching to tap in annoyance, Satoshi decided on a cola, and Kasumi a iced tea. I just nodded before Kasumi caught a glance of my ring flashing in the sunlight. "A ring?" She asked, it was a congratulatory smile. I simply nodded and went off to get their drinks.

I collected my tips and walked out of the restaurant, I wasn't surprised when the twerps only left about three dollars on the table, why did I deserve any more from them than anyone else? Maybe it's because they felt like long-lost friends, even though they had been lifetime rivals.

I walked into our small cottage, letting my hair out of my ponytail and running a hand through it. I saw the mop of blue hair from under covers on the twin bed. Nyasu curled up beside the bed, napping. We usually slept to ignore our hunger. Luckily, I had used my tips to pick up some McDonald's and extra Pokemon food for us.

My head turned at hearing Nyasu cough, he was sick again. They didn't have the money for the medicine. She placed a small portion of Pokemon food in his dish bowl next to his water bowl.

--

Evening came and I made my way out onto the swinging bench we had on our cottage. Nyasu sat at the edge, just staring up at the moon like he always did, always commenting on how beautiful it was. I felt Kojiro wrap his arm around my waist as I curled up and laid my head on his shoulder. Kojiro kissed my hair, and I couldn't help but smile and stare up at the evening sky dotted with little stars and the full moon.

Even though, we may have been even more broke than we had quit Team Rocket, and our Pokemon didn't always get sick, we had to starve ourselves more than ever, it was always moments like these that I was glad I quit the Team.

I had grown up without money, a lost mother while I was still a child, and a dead-beat dad nowhere to be found. I was determined to be wealthy, and married to a rich man. All that seemed so futile now. I couldn't believe how selfish I was being. Right now, I'm happy just with these two as my best friends. And, one I had been falling in love with since we met in the training courses of Team Rocket.

This, these nights were what make my life worth living.

* * *

A/N: Just some fluff! I had been meaning to write a Kojiro/Musashi fic for a while, but I didn't want it to be a repeat plot, but it's just so hard to do with these two! So, I hope it wasn't like others, though I have a feeling it looks that way. D: And, I know I said Jessiebelle but I don't know her Japanese name and I didn't wanna guess like "Musashibelle", lol. R&R!!


End file.
